The After Life
by Kaida Kuroizu
Summary: The sequel to That Night: The Massacre! It shows what happens after Kohana grows up and Kaida has another child. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The After Life**

**  
**"Mooooom! Itatsuke's screaming again!" Kohana yelled running downstairs.

I sighed and jogged up the stairs and called over my shoulder, "Your lunch is in the brown paper bag on the counter Kohana, don't forget it! You know Pein-sama won't lend you any just because you're a girl!"

She snorted. "I'm thirteen! Even if he did offer me food, I wouldn't take it! I can find food on my own!"

I glanced at her. "Even if it means coming back home and stealing it outta the fridge?" Kohana laughed and grabbed her lunch.

"Not anymore!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door yelling, "'Bye! See ya tomorrow!" I waved at her and made my way upstairs to Itatsuke's room. He was leaning on the edge of the crib, screaming his head off and waving his hand at a stuffed animal on the floor.

I picked it up and tossed it back in the crib. He followed it down and threw it out again. I frowned and picked up the toy and the baby boy and went to my room. I sat Itatsuke down on the bed and played with him until he fell asleep holding the stuffed animal on my bed.

I carried him back to his room and put him in the crib. I heard the door open downstairs and then Itachi's familiar footsteps. I flew eagerly to the kitchen and hugged him the minute I saw him.

"Jeez, what took ya so long?" I asked angrily. "Mission took longer that expected. Sunakagure called back up from Konohagakure." He muttered. I stopped and stepped back.

He was covered in blood from head to toe. I grinned. "See anyone we knew?"

He looked at me. "Why do you wanna know?" I narrowed my eyes. "Gee whiz, I don't know! Maybe cuz I haven't seen anyone in a hell of a long time, you dolt!" I screeched.

"Bad day huh?" He asked walking into the living room and dropping onto the couch. I sighed and fell on top of him. "Yeah. Kohana left for a mission and Itatsuke was crying cuz he dropped a toy. It took me three hours to get him to sleep!"

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "It's alright. I'm here now," in that quiet voice that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

I relaxed and closed my eyes. I could tell he was doing the same and touched his arm. "I love you."

"I love you even more." I smiled faintly and then was sound asleep.

"Mmm..." I was still in Itachi's arms, and he was still sleeping. I opened my eyes and carefully lifted his arms off me. I got up, turned around and folded his arms on his lap.

I started to walk away when I heard him say, "There was a reason I held onto you you know." I turned around with a sly look on my face, a mirror image of my husband's.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I giggled and climbed back onto his lap. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands" He murmured. I did and chewed on my lip anxiously.

Itachi pressed something dry and almost leathery into my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down. I gasped. "H-how'd you get these?!"

"I have connections." He chuckled. I got up and then glomped him. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LO-" He stuck his tounge in my mouth and then pulled away.

"You talk too much."

"But how'd you get tickets to the ball?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear anything I said at all?" I squealed loudly as I looked at the tickets. It had 'Konoha Ball' in bold cursive letters at the top and then the information at the bottom. But what surprised me most, was the fact that it was made out to Itachi and me.

"Who sent you this?"

"I found it in the mail box. Didn't have a return address." He said nochalantly.

"...Oh." I got up. "I'm going shopping for a dress. Need anything?" Itachi glared at me. "What part of 'there's a reason why I held on to you' don't you get woman?!"

"The reason part." I said laughing. I walked to the front door and grabbed my purse.

"Positive you don't need anything?" I asked. No answer. I shrugged and walked out the door. I checked the mailbox in case Itachi had forgotten something. It was empty.

_Whaddya know? Maybe he wasn't lying after all!_

I teleported myself to town and went straight to my favorite store, Hot Topic. **(A/N: Yea, even Konoha has one!! I myself am moving to an apartment near a Hot Topic for the schools, lmao.)**

I walked in and went straight to the back, where the dresses were. I went straight to the display at the far end. I had been waiting for the perfect occasion to buy this dress, but it had never happened.

The dress was mainly black leather with a pleated skirt with red velvet. It was a strapless and had a built in bodice. I felt as if I was going to explode with joy and ran to the front, but stopped abruptly. A girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes wearing a Hot Topic employee badge was standing behind the counter.

Sakura Haruno.

I gulped and glided to the desk. She looked up and gave me a sweet smile. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes. Can you get a dress on display down for me?" I asked nervously. "Oh, yeah sure! Which one?" She asked perkily as she made her way to the back. I hurried after her.

"It's that black and red one." I said pointing at it.

She giggled. "I myself had an eye on that one." I turned bright red. "Oh, um, sorry."

"No worries. Customers always come first!" She said beaming at me. I gave her a tiny smile.

_Looks like she can't even tell who I am! Sakura, have you forgotten already??_

She unlocked the case and pulled down the dress. "Would you like that in a box?"

"Yes please."

We went back to the cash register and I bought my dress. Sakura carefully folded the dress and started rummaging around for a box. "There it is." She muttered. She was about to put it in when she stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. A sad grimace had replaced her normally perky smile. "No... You just...remind me of an old friend. I brightened.

_She does remember!!_

"Do you mind me asking who?" I asked with a sickly honey sweet smile.

"Oh, it was just an old friend. Her name was Kaida... But now, she's an S-Rank Missing Nin... The Hokage used to think she got kidnapped on a mission ten years ago, but on the last mission my boyfriend went on, he said he saw his brother, his name's Itachi Uchiha. And my boyfriend also said that he cornered him and then held him down until he had finished bragging about how he had two kids and that his wife was Kaida... I still can't believe she would do that though. She was so funny and unique!! We were best friends for life!" She sighed.

"I'm sorry for telling you all that..."

"...It's cool. For some reason most people feel that they can tell their problems to me..."

Sakura stared at me. "That's what Kaida used to say when I blurted out everything to her. But anyway, the Hokage sent my boyfriend back out to give Itachi a invitation for him and Kaida for the Konoha Ball. Thanks goodness it isn't a trap! I want to see her and her kids ASAP!"

I laughed, I felt really good. "How's you know it wasn't a trap?"

A devilish grin crossed her face and she finally put the dress into the box. "The Hokage is my sinsei, all I had to do was strap her to the lie detector in the torture chamber and make her tell me the truth."

I smirked. "Heh, well what if your friend **does **come to the ball? If you haven't seen her in ten years, then how'd you recognize her?"

That perky smile crossed her face. "Well she's one of my best friends! Of course I'd recognize her!"

A secretive smile was displayed on my lips. I had a little tricking to do when I got home. "Oh really?"

She nodded with a confident smile. "I just know I'll see her! She's always dreamed of going to the ball!"

"I know I have."

She stopped moving. "Excuse me?"

"Heh, you said you'd recognize your best friend. So much for that, huh Saku?" I sneered.

"N-nani? K-kaida-chan, is that y-you?!" Sakura asked dubiuosly.

I shook my head. "You lie too much Sakimaki. I was standing right in front of you the whole time and you didn't know who I was! I hope you can tell at the ball."

"Kaida!" She screamed and lunged forward. I stepped out of the way.

"Sayonara. See ya around Saki." I disappeared and then I was back at base with my boxy dress in my arms.

I opened the front door and tiptoed in. I shut the door behind me and walked in. Suddenly, a man with a scarred and deformed face jumped in front of me. I screamed and shot back to the door.

But it wouldn't open. "Somebody get me outta here!" I cried. I saw something move out the corner of my eye.

A zombie with a knife stuck in its head jumped onto me. I tried to run away but he held on. "NO! LEGGO! LEGGO OF ME YOU UNDEAD MOLESTER!"

The zombie started laughing. "Ngh, leggooooooooo!" He did and then he took off his mask. Deidara stood there laughing his ass off. "BAD CHOICE!" I roared and kicked him in the nuts.

His hiccups turned into sobs and his smile turned upside down. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE DAMN HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU SCARED THE GODDAMN CRAP OUTTA ME!"

The man with the deformed face took off his mask. Itachi.

"That was the whole point. You were supposed to be home a long time ago."

My eye twitched. "YOU BAKA! YOU THINK I WANTED TO GET HELD UP CUZ THE COPS CAME IN? DAMN YOU!"

I grabbed my dress off the floor and ran upstairs to my room. I pulled my dress out and hung it up fuming. I fell backwards onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears started spilling out of my eyes and my body shook uncontrollably.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get those gruesome masks out of my head. I heard the door open an then close. Then a sigh. "We didn't mean to scare you that, yeah." I heard Deidara say.

"Get out." I muttered.

"You can't tell me or my 'guest' to get out of my room." Itachi snickered. I buried my head further into the pillow and blocked out the thing trying to get through to my mind. I could tell it was Itachi, he was the only other psychic in the vincity and he was always trying to fin out what I really thought of him and the Akatsuki.

A sharp pain shot through my head and then everything that I thought about Itachi and the Akatsuki flashed through my mind. "Itaaachiiiiiiiiiii!" I moaned and flipped onto my back.

He jumped on me and held me down. "No stop it! Please, please!" I begged squirming around underneath his weight.

**A/N: **Daaang! Four Pages and 1963 words! Well, it's a good way to start off a new story, lol. Review meh peeps! I'll update soon, ttyl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heya, u guys haven't been reviewing as much D: Except for Kaiya that is. That girl never stops! Lol, in a good way.

She was surprised that I updated so quickly, and it was actually kinda easy since my mom has a lotta people coming over now and I have more time to type since she has to pull the plug on the internet. For that very reason, many of the chapters I write come out a day after I finished it, xD

This time, you guys had better review since I'm now also accepting anonymous reviews! Here's chapter two!

_Recap: "You can't tell me or my 'guest' to get out of my room." Itachi snickered. I buried my head further into the pillow and blocked out the thing trying to get through to my mind. I could tell it was Itachi, he was the only other psychic in the vincity and he was always trying to fin out what I really thought of him and the Akatsuki._

_A sharp pain shot through my head and then everything that I thought about Itachi and the Akatsuki flashed through my mind. "Itaaachiiiiiiiiiii!" I moaned and flipped onto my back._

_He jumped on me and held me down. "No stop it! Please, please!" I begged squirming around underneath his weight._

"You think I'm a useless fag?!" He screamed. I snapped out of it and replied, "Well, that's what I thought when you left me and then I thought you were awesome when you came back. BUT NOW I DO THINK YOU'RE A USELESS FAG!!"

"Oooooh wow. Tough love much, yeah?" Deidara asked shaking his head.

"SHUT UP DEIDARA!" We both yelled. "And by the way, it seems that Kaida thinks you're really a man lady." A sudden glint was added to Deidara's azure eyes, and then he jumped on me.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HELD BACK ON YOU 'CAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL, BUT YOU CAN FORGET THAT NOW, YEAH!!" I looked down guiltily. "S-sorry Dei-kun..." I sprang up and hugged him, loving the look of anger of Itachi's face.

"K-kaida-san what're you-" I put a finger on his soft pink lips and shushed him. He swallowed hard. "Uuun?"

My head flew forward as Itachi jerked me back. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL WAZAT?!" I grinned. "Whasda madder? Poo wittle Uchiha can't take his wife making a fwiend shut up? Hm?"

He slammed his lips on mine and slipped his tounge into my mouth. I smirked and kissed him back. I heard Deidara sigh and then mutter, "I knew it was too good to be true..." I smiled and let go of Itachi and hugged Deidara.

"Hey man, you should be thankful I still talk to you after tipping off Pein about me and my crew being downstairs." He hardened. "Uh...I'm outta here."

I laughed and watched him go. "It's so kawaii how he's so shy."

"Hn."

"..." I leaned forward and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

It was gonna be a long night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was all alone in bed with the comforter draped over my bare body. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Where the hell did Itachi go?" I asked myself wearily. I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got ready for the huge mission I was supposed to finish today. Then I stomped downstairs and ate breakfast.

I went to the Uchiha complex in Konoha, like Pein had insturcted me to and waited for the other members of today's party to arrive.

_Wait a sec. The __**Uchiha**__ complex??_

I ran upstairs and then into a room in the hall. It was a rather large bedroom with black and red everywhere. On the walls, on the desk, on the computer, on the bedspread, on the boy-

_On the boy?!_

A teenager was sitting on the bed writing in a book. He had a handsome face, which totally contrasted with his hair. It resembled a chicken's ass. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts with a weapons pouch bandaged onto his leg. Then he looked up and asked me, "Who the hell are you and what're you doing in my house?"

My eyes shot open. "OHMIGOD SASUKE!" I screamed. He jumped and stared at me, "M-ma? Ma, is that you?"

"YES YES YES! IT'S ME!" I rushed forward and hugged him, tears streaming down my face. "Ohh, my poor baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you! A couple seconds after I got into Akatsuki base, the whole team got killed! They were forcing me and-"

**"I don't care."**

I blinked. "...You don't care that Kakashi's dead??" Sasuke snorted. "That's old news in the village."

"Wait a sec... Are you wearing eyeliner?!"

"I, er-"

"And black lipstick?!"

"Ma I-"

"And eyeshadow and black nail polish?!"

He just winced.

"AND YOU CUT YOUR WRISTS?!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! YOU AND DAD LEFT ME AND EVERYONE WAS MAKING FUN OUT OF ME IN CLASS SAYING THAT YOU AND DAD LEFT ME TO GO AND HAVE A REAL SON! EVERYTHING WAS GOING WRONG MA!" Sasuke shouted.

My vision went blurry with tears as I took this in. I had been in the same situation all my life! Kids were teasing me since I had weird curly hair and an unnaturally perky personality when I had been younger.

"S-sasuke... I'm so **sorry!** It's all my fault! I never should have gone in there without calling for back up even after I had that damned dream! It's my fault you've gone through the pain of losing your parents twice! Please, please, forgive me!" I sobbed.

He tightened his arms around me and held me close. "It's not your fault. We didn't listen to you when you told us about your dream. There's no reason **for** me to forgive you, you haven't done anything bad. Besides, I owe you for helping me out when I was little. I might be like this now, but I never really changed."

"Y-you haven't?" I sniffled.

"No. I'm still best in the class, and my ego's bigger than ever." He said with a smile. "Thanks to you." He added.

"Awww! My baby boy's all grown up!" I cooed. "Maaa!" He groaned exasperatedly. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You never answered my question of what you were doing here." He said watching me cautiously.

I grinned. "Don't freak, I not here to assassinate you. I was supposed to meet some other members here for a mission, but they haven't come yet and I remembered you lived here, so I came up to see if you were home."

"Well good thing I was, huh?" I was about to reply, when someone said. "I told you she'd find him."Itachi, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kohana, Itatsuke in Kohana's arms, Kakuzu and Zetsu were standing in the doorway.

"What the... You guys _planned_ this?!" Itachi grinned and opened his arms. "Happy birthday babe. _Thirty-first_birthday to be exact."

I scowled. "Big help you are blurting that out in front of everyone."

I noticed Sasuke staring at them and quickly introduced them. When I finally got to my kids, Sasuke started smiling. "Um, these are my kids. Kohana Kaori Uchiha, and Itatsuke Sachi Uchiha."

He burst out laughing. "Strong little flower? Chya right!" Kohana glared at him, put Itatsuke down, and leaped onto Sasuke.

"Yeah, I am!" She yelled pulling his long hair, ignoring his pleas for mercy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OKAY, OKAY, YOU'RE STRONG! NOW LEGGO! **OW!** I DIDN'T SAY TO PULL _HARDER!_" Kohana grinned at me.

"You weren't kidding when you said Sasuke was a cry baby, weren't you Mom?"

"NANI?! YOU TOLD HER _THAT_?!"

"Eh hehe... sorry Sasuke." I said rubbing my neck. Itatsuke was crawling toward Sasuke's leg dangling off the bed. He stared at it for a second, and then bit into it.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!" Sasuke howled. "WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL WAZZAT?!"

Kohana poked me and muttered, "Wow, he even talks like you!" I giggled. "Duh, I _was_ his mom you know. Of course he'd learned something from me."

Itatsuke pointed up at Sasuke and squealed, "Hate!" Everyone was silent. "D-did you h-hear tha-"

"YES WOMAN I HEARD THAT! CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT WHEN ONE OF OUR KIDS SAYS THEIR FIRST WORD?! IT WAS THE SAME THING THE FIRST TIME TOO!" Itachi shouted.

"So? No duh I'd say that! It's my baby boy's first word, and it was 'hate'!" I spat out.

Itatsuke crawled back to Itachi and clung to his leg. "Love." He said shortly.

**A/N:** Sry, I wanna end it there. This is taking too long, and I use reviews as my fuel for writing. So START REVIEWING!! lol, I promise I'll update soon. TTYL!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating sooner. I guess you could say I had a bad case of writer's block...not really. I was just getting tired of writing, I have this whole story planned out. Almost all of it follows my blueprints, the rest just kinda changed on accident. Oh well, before I start writing, I wanna relax.

I'm listening to Ready, Stet, Go! By Tokio Hotel. Ready set go, it's time to rock... I love Tokio Hotel. My b-day's coming up on the 14th of Aug, and if anyone asks what I want, it's gonna be either, "SCREAM! SCREAM, SCREAM, SCREAM!" Or, "HOT TOPIC!! FISHNET! ITACHI-LIKE!" Or maybe even, "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

I'm not even kidding.

_Recap: "YES WOMAN I HEARD THAT! CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT WHEN ONE OF OUR KIDS SAYS THEIR FIRST WORD?! IT WAS THE SAME THING THE FIRST TIME TOO!" Itachi shouted._

_"So? No duh I'd say that! It's my baby boy's first word, and it's 'hate'!" I spat out._

_Itatsuke crawled back to Itachi and clung to his leg. "Love." He said shortly._

I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Sasuke. "Forget it. No matter what, I love all three of you, equally too." Itachi coughed lightly, I just glared at him and then scooped up Kohana with my free arm.

Sasuke eagerly snuggled further into my bosom while Kohana looked at him disgustedly. "You goddamn pervert! She's my _mom, _leave her alone!"

He smirked and blew a fake raspberry with his tongue. "She's technically my mom too. You obviously didn't inherit her brain, even if you did get her looks." Kohana jumped across and started pounding him with a pillow.

I smiled softly and watched them, thinking about how much I wished I had an older brother. I still did, I was always wishing I had a brother to hold me in his arms and tell me it was alright, that my troubles had vanished with my leaving Konoha.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the headboard and singing to myself in my head.

_Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face. You'd tell me how proud you were, but I'd walk away. If only I'd known, what I know today... Oooh, oooooooh... Would you tell me I was wrong?_

"Yes... Would you?" I murmured unconciously. "Huh? Did you say something Ma?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine...just, fine..."

_Later That Night_

"Ohhhhhhhhh yea baybay!" I hollered as I jumped onto the oaken table in the living room with a cup of vodka in my hand.

I chugged down the rest, jumped onto the floor, and ran to the mini bar in the kitchen covered with bottles of half empty alcohol.

I started to fill the cup but then threw it away muttering, "Screw this shit..." I instead grabbed bottles of the potent liquid and swallowed it until all the half full bottles were all empty.

I staggered back to the living room and dropped onto Itachi's lap. "Wassup hansom'? I thought you -hic- were gonna gimme a present for my big day." I slurred happily.

"You have a serious -hic- problem, ya know dat Kai-Kai?" He hiccuped, stroking my cheek.

"YAHOOOO! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?! TOBI CAN'T BELIEVE TOBI HASN'T TRIED IT BEFORE!!" Even without looking, I knew he had tried some of the brandy.

"OI, TOBI! GIMME DAT SHIT! I NEED SUM'!" Hidan yelled.

"NO! TOBI'S FINALLY FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE! TOBI NOT LETTING BRANDY GO -hic-!" He screamed back.

"TOBI! TOBEH! GETCHER ASS BACK HERE BOY! I NEED MORE BOOZE, I GOT WORK TOMMORA!" Pein yelled.

"THANK FUCKEN GOD FER FIREWHISKY, YEAH!!"

"SCREW YOU ALL! IT'S MY FRICKIN' BIRTHDAY, AND I NEED MAH BRANDY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN! I NEED IT MOST! I HAVE TA PUT UP WIT YA EVERY DAY! I NEED TO STAY SANE!" Itachi cried.

"Unh, I don't caaaaare! My head! GODDAMN MY HEAD! TOBI! GET THE FUCKEN HELL OVA HERE! DON'T YOU RUN BOY! GET ME MAH BOOZE!" I screeched. He pressed it into my hand and I gulped it down eagerly.

"Thank god!" I moaned loudly. Itachi buried his head in my neck and slid his hand up my shirt.

"Mmm..."

"Um, Ma?" Itachi immediately sat up and so did I. Good god. Talk about bad timing.

"Yow! What the- Whaddya want Kohana?" I asked rubbing my forhead. Kohana stared at me. "Okay, first of all, were you just _kissing_ Dad?!"

I grinned. "Is that so hard to believe?" She nodded. "You'll understand when you're older."

She shook her head. "And... Are you...drunk?!" I giggled. "Yuppers, it's the first time in -hic- years."

"...Can I live by myself in Konoha?... And can you get rid of Dad and Sasuke?"

I laughed. "Kohana, I'm not that drunk!" I forced my face to turn serious. "But I am drunk enough to beat the shit outta you..."

The famous Uchiha smirk now covered my daughter's face. "Yeah, right.You wouldn't dare."

"Heh, ya wanna try me?" Before I even got up, she had run back to her room. I fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh my gawd! She's so kawaii! I can't believe she beli-hic-eved me!" Sasori, the only one that wasn't drunk, picked me up and carried me up to my room and laid me on the bed.

"Get some rest. There's no doubt you'll have a horrible hangover tomorrow. Enjoy the relief while you can." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I smiled to myself. _Even though Saso-sempai doesn't talk much, he actually cares. And he's right, I'm going to go through hell tomorrow...But then again, I know a healing jutsu for that..._

"GO TO SLEEP!" Sasori yelled in my ear. I jumped and punched him in the shoulder. "DON'T SCARE ME! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

He smiled broadly and pulled the covers around me. "Good night." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek. My eye lids shut, and the words, "Big...Brother..." leaked out of my mouth.

_Big brother? What the hell?!_

And then it was all gone.

"Mmm... Hmm..." I tossed over in bed and opened my eyes. Pain shot through my head. I placed my index finger on my forehead and started pumping in my chakra. It slowly eased up, and when I next opened my eyes, a mass of something black and swirly was sitting in my hand.

I slammed it into the mattress with a loud, "Kai!" The mattress seemed to float for two or three seconds, and then crashed down. "Heh?... What's going on?!" Itachi sat up nearly knocking me off the bed. He glared at me. "I hope you're getting rid of mine too."

I sighed and did the same for him and got out of bed. It had felt good being drunk, but the bad thing was, I couldn't remember most of last night. What I could, was the taste of Itachi's alcohol soaked lips and a kiss on the cheek from Sasori.

_Nani? Sasori-sempai kissed me?_ I thought as I brushed my teeth in the shower. **(A/N: Yea, it's called saving water people!!)**

_No way! But I did call him big bro... Didn't I?_ I was totally stumped. Did he? Did I? Didn't he? Didn't I?

I shrugged and dried myself off with my towel. Whichever had happened, it was going to improve the relationship between Sasori and I.  
I tugged my shirt over my head and walked out of the bathroom to look at the calendar. "Lez see..." There were colorful circles drawn around today's date. In the middle, my familiar scrawl read, _OMFG!! BALL TONIGHT, 7:30 P.M. THE KONOHA COMMUNITY CENTER!! BE THERE, GODDAMMIT!_

My jaw dropped and I let out a loud scream. "WHAT?!" Itachi yelled sitting straight up.

"Today's the ball!" I cried happily and jumped onto him. "Awww! I've been dreaming about this since I was nine!!" I sighed. "Dancing and swirling around the marble ballroom floor with my long hair flowing around me. My husband holding me tightly and protectively... And then, when the dance is over, everyone comments us on how beautiful our dance was and how cute we look together..." Itachi eyed me carefully. "...Don't count on it going exactly the way you want it to." But I was too busy dancing with my imaginary Itachi. He sighed and got up.

_Ten Hours Later_

Rock music blared in my ear, there were mini mash pits everywhere, and Itachi was in the biggest of them all. I stared at them all and muttered, "This is _**not**_ what I planned for."

**A/N:** Sorry for all the time skips. I'm getting lazy :P Whaddya think so far guys? Heh, who am I kidding? I'M LOSING MY TOUCH!!

I can't believe it! First my brain got worse and I had a meltdown, then my reading went down, my singing went down, AND NOW MY WRITING'S DONE FOR! I should never have stopped reading real books and novels and started reading only manga!!

And right before my birthday too! Waaaah! **Sniffle** Why god? WHY?! It took me three days to write this microscopic chapter! **Sob**

So much for getting famous this way... Reviews are always awesome though. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. No.

I'll try and get out the next chapter soon. See you guys then...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yola, wazup mah homies? Hehe, I feel giddy. I made two shots during a game in basketball class today (which is pretty impossible for me **anime sweat drop**). One was a lay up, the other was a careless shot from the free throw. I LOVED IT!! The coaches were cheering for me! Coach Jessica was yelling loud and clear, "Yeah! Woooooot! GO GIRL!!" And I'm like, "Ooooooooooh yea!"

MEEEEEP!

And then there's my birthday coming up next week and my party on Sunday. I FEEL SO HAPPY!! But then again, I'd be happi_er _if I was an orphan without a Guardian that was free to do as she wished. MY DAD FRICKIN' RIPS OUT THE INTERNET CABLE WHEN I'M ON THE INTERNET. YA SEE WHY NOW?

**Shiver**. I'm gonna start writing now. Plz don't hate/sue me for poisoning your minds with crappy writing like this...

_Recap:Rock music blared in my ear, there were mini mash pits everywhere, and Itachi was in the biggest of them all. I stared at them all and muttered, "This is **not** what I planned for."_

Headstrong by Trapt was blasting and I didn't know a single person there. A burly man stepped in front of me and crossed his arms. "Invitation please." He said gruffly.

I handed it to him and watched as he started to laugh. "Um, what's so funny?"

"Your party's in the next room." He said pointing to the far side of the dance floor. My face lit up. "Yes! Thanks a bunch!" I ran into the mash pit and pulled Itachi out.

"What?" He whined. I grinned. "_Our _party's in the next room. Come on!" I dragged him to the large mahogany doors, much like the ones in the Uchiha complex, and pushed it open.

Evanescence's Lacrymosa was playing, everyone turned around to look at me. "Kaida!!" Sakura shrieked and hugged me. Pretty soon all the girls were crowding around me, cooing and taunting.

"So, you left _us_ to elope with _him?_" "Looks like that was a smart choice." "I think she wasted he life having to put up with a jerk like him." "Shut up Ino! You're just jealous since you're the only one without a boyfriend!!" "Gee whiz, I wonder why?"

I laughed and hugged them all. "I missed you guys so much!!"

"We missed you too!" Suddenly, they all stepped back, and Neji Hyuuga stepped forward, arms folded.

"Traitor. How dare you show your face around here."

"Neji-san, I am not a traitor and I did not come here because I felt like it. I was invited by Tsunade-sama. And in case you forgot, _you_ were the one that taught me not to decline from anything someone of a higher rank tells you."

"You wench! I also taught you to respect and never to talk back to people older than you!" In slow motion, I watched his arm fly up and come down on me.

Someone stepped in front of me and then there was a loud crack. I gasped and looked over the person's shoulder.

A hand with purple nail polish held Neji's snapped wrist. "Don't **ever** touch my woman with your filthy hands."

Itachi.

All the girls swooned except for TenTen, who had been going out with Neji for a while. Neji ground his teeth and swung his other arm at Itachi. But he caught his wrist again and twisted it with a resounding crack.

Neji yelled out in pain but stayed up. I jumped up and grabbed Itachi's ear. "Put him down!"

"What? Why?!"

"'Cause he's still my friend no matter what he does to me!!" I cried and pulled his ear. "Now leggo!!"

"NO! HE ALMOST HURT YOU!" He shouted. I yanked his ear and he finally let go. Neji fell to his knees and bent over.

I kneeled before him and gently picked up his right hand. He grunted and pulled his hand away. I sighed and pulled it back and held it carefully but firmly. I placed my free hand on top of his and started pushing in the bones that were starting to poke through his skin.

He screamed and tried again to get free. "Sorry! Sorry..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and focused the shivers of energy coursing through my body to my hand. I waited a few seconds and then looked at Neji's hand again.

It was surrounded by my red chakra and the bone was slowly going back in. I finally finished and moved onto his other broken and floppy wrist.

I finished and squeezed his hands tightly. "Sorry about what Itachi did, Neji-sama." I said bowing my head.

He silently got up and walked back to his girlfriend. TenTen had a fearful look in her eye. I lowered my eyes.

I felt something warm that smelled like...old and rotten blood? My body seemed to get lighter and lighter, probably because I was flying through the air.

"What the-" I started. I moaned as the rough yellow orange-ish substance tightened around my body.

"You can go and marry someone else, but you can't stay and keep a promise?" A sad voice asked.

"G-gaara?" I asked, staring at the man with clear blue eyes, flaming red hair, and love written on his forehead.

"Don't act like you don't remember! You promised me you'd stay with me forever!" He whispered.

I gulped, I didn't. "Um..." Gaara's head drooped and he started shaking. "Um... Gaara-san? Please don't be mad at me... I wanted to come back, but they forced me to stay. And anyway, Itachi was better than nothing, right?" I added with a laugh.

He took in a deep, rattly, breath. "Just make sure you visit..." I hugged him tightly. "Of course, Gaara." He hugged me back. Everyone went back to chattering, mainly to me.

I yawned and scanned the crowd, looking for Itachi. I spotted him by the punch, talking to Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. "Oh, hey, Hinata. Did you ever get with Naruto-san?"

She giggled and held up her left ring finger. "I s-sure did K-kaida." I squealed happily and squeezed her hand. "I'm so happy for the two of you! Can't wait to see the baby!!"

She blinked. "H-how'd you kn-know I was p-p-pregnant? Naruto-kun and I h-haven't told a-anyone yet..." I stared at her. "I meant the future babies. I didn't know you were really pregnant."

The raven haired beauty slammed her hand to her forehead. "Dammit! I r-really shouldn't talk so much..." Sakura slapped Hinata on the back. "Ah, so what? We're happy for ya! Ain't that right ladies?" She asked, swaying from side to side. The girls hooted in agreement.

"Damn, I didn't know anyone could get drunk so quickly." I said with a mischevious grin. "Hinata-chan, I could help you look for baby clothes later if you want!"

"B-but, I thought Itachi-san didn't like K-konoha." Hinata said bashfully. "Heh, I am his _wife. _I think I can make him stay."

"O-oh, you'd r-really do th-that for m-me?" She asked in a surprised voice. I giggled. "Of course I would. You're my friend; and besides, I have two kids. I think I have quite a bit of experience."

She smiled and hugged me. "Th-thanks. I-it'd be tough for me to f-find the s-stuff by m-myself."

"Huh? By yourself? Isn't Naruto gonna help you?" I asked. "O-oh. I let a-another secret o-out."

We were silent, waiting for her explanation. "N-naruto-kun was asked to be the S-sixth H-h-h-okage." She whispered. We ditched Hinata and ran to Naruto, screaming at the top of our lungs.

**A/N: **Okay, sry it took so long is first on my list of what to type. Second is I started a new school for the second year in a row, but this time it's worse because my 'rival' goes there too. He was in my summer basketball class, and now he goes to my school too! My new apartment manager said a boy lives in one of the apartments she owns and that he goes to CMS too. GOD PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE HIM!

Ahem, and third on my list is my writing got even suckier, so I'll be reading a lot more. I've started reading the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer, so if anyone wants to talk about it, leave me a message somewhere!

Fourth is, TOKIO HOTEL IS SO CUTE! Man, Bill is so innocent! If you see TH's YouTube channel, click on Shopping Madness with Bill. He is so childish! When he went to the candy section, he was drooling and stuffing the cart with candy! Mainly all that dyed shit, but it does taste pretty good. He even bought airheads extremes belts. Hard to believe that on my part since I sing and any type of sugar screws up my voice for the rest of the day. And they have a video of Tom singing Sweet Home Alabama too! It sounds so kawaii with his accent! It's like, "Sveet home Ahlabahma." SO CUUUUTE! I honestly have no CLUE how they got into the rock/goth/emo music career.

And lastly, I'll be writing my chapters shorter. Unless you guys want to wait a long time for one chapter instead of a lot of fairly quick short chapters. So yea, leave me a revvie on what you want.


End file.
